First Snow (Oneshoot)
by metibyun
Summary: [END] Jika hujan untuk mengganti panas. Jika semi untuk mengganti gugur. Apa aku berlebihan jika meminta salju untuk menggantikanku ? CAST : CHANBAEK - ANGST


**Backsong :** Ailee - I will go to you like the first snow

 **FIRST SNOW (Oneshoot)**

.

.

 **Cast : Still CHANBAEK**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

Hope you like this

 _Italic = flashback_

 **{CB}**

Lelaki itu duduk menghadap danau tanpa suara. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Sulit mengetahui apa yang di rasakan saat ini. Di penghujung tahun, tepat saat jatuhnya salju pertama seharusnya dihabiskan di dalam rumah, mencari kehangatan. Tapi ia lebih memilih tetap disini, menagih janji yang tak pernah terbayar. Membiarkan hati nya yang sudah lama dingin menjadi semakin beku.

Baekhyun sudah lama menutup hatinya, sejak ia merasa jatuh dan dibodohi oleh cinta. Jika orang lain akan membagi setengah hatinya, maka tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlanjur memberi seluruhnya. Seseorang telah membawa seluruh hatinya pergi. Pergi jauh bersama kedamaian. Seperti memiliki ikatan, tetesan salju datang bersama satu bulir airmatanya. Itu pasti terjadi, dan akan selalu terjadi. Kecuali Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti, tapi tidak. Ia akan seperti ini sampai waktu telah bosan menemaninya.

 **{CB}**

 _"Kenapa hujan tiba-tiba datang seperti ini, uh." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi_ _sedikit kepayahan melepas jas nya. Setelah jas_ _terlepas_ , _ia merentangkan ke udara. Jas di fungsikan sebagai payung untuk melindungi dirinya dan satu orang lagi yang sedari tadi terus menggerutu._

 _"ah, terimakasih." senyuman itu akan di catat Chanyeol sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak keajaiban dunia._

 _"Jangan terlalu sering menggerutu Baek. Nikmati saja apa yang ada." mereka masih berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar. Sesekali Baekhyun akan melangkah terburu, karena kaki Chanyeol terlalu panjang dengan langkah lebar. Menyamakan langkah Chanyeol berarti harus sedikit berlari kecil karena kaki nya yang pendek._

 _"Chanyeol ?"_

 _"Hm ?"_

 _"Apa musim terus berganti agar kita tidak bosan ?"_

 _"Musim terus berganti sebagai bukti jika Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan kita melalui satu proses tanpa ujung. Seperti saat ini, pasti akan ada hujan setelah panas terik. Akan ada musim semi setelah gugur."_

 _"Lalu salju ? mereka datang untuk menggantikan musim apa ?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, saat ini mereka sudah menepi di salah satu halte. Mencoba menikmati rintik hujan, meskipun tetap berharap agar segera reda._ _Baekhyun ikut larut dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Berlebihankah jika mereka berharap waktu berhenti di sini saja ?_

 _"Salju, akan ku jawab di akhir tahun nanti ya. Tepat di saat turunnya salju pertama." Chanyeol akhir nya menjawab setelah memberi jeda panjang dalam keterdiaman._

 _"Janji ?"_

 _"Janji." Chanyeol menyusupkan ruas jarinya untuk mengisi ruas jari lentik Baekhyun yang masih kosong._

 _"Jika hujan untuk mengganti panas. Jika semi untuk mengganti gugur. Apa aku berlebihan jika meminta salju untuk menggantikanku ?" Chanyeol berucap namun matanya menerawang jauh. Mengais sedikit asa yang tersisa meskipun mustahil._

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa di gantikan oleh apapun Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai terlelap, rintik hujan dan suara Chanyeol umpama nyanyian pengantar tidur, sangat damai._

 **{CB}**

 _Baekhyun sudah sangat rapi dengan mantel biru lautnya dan syal warna hitam yang membungkus leher jenjangnya. Udara mulai berhembus dingin, membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Baekhyun bersiap menuju tempat yang di janjikan Chanyeol. Ini penghujung tahun, bermodal janji yang di utarakan Chanyeol waktu itu. Tentang salju, Baekhyun mengayunkan kaki dengan perasaan riang._ _Karena ini adalah hari pertama setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa._

 _Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kayu terdekat dengan tepi danau. Menghirup banyak udara segar yang ada, sebelum bertemu musim salju beberapa jam kedepan._

 _1 Jam_

 _2 Jam_

 _3 Jam_

 _Bibirnya mulai membiru karena dingin yang terlalu menusuk. Namun Baekhyun tetap berada dalam tempat nya. Masih pada keyakinannya jika Chanyeol akan datang, memberi pelukan terhangat dan mengganti semua udara dingin yang membelai kulitnya dengan ciuman yang dalam seperti biasa._

 _"Kau Baekhyun ya ?" Seorang lelaki berusia sepantaran dengan Chanyeol duduk di bagian kosong samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mampu berdiam._

 _"Aku Jongin, Chanyeol mengutusku kemari karena dia tidak bisa datang. Ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak. Dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Lelaki itu berkata sangat ramah. Baekhyun ragu menerima surat dengan amplop berwarna kuning 'warna favorit Baekhyun' itu. Tangannya gemetar, berharap ini hanya sebagian dari sekian banyak hal romantis yang di berikan Chanyeol seperti biasa._

 _"Aku permisi ya."_

 _"Terima kasih tuan" Bibirnya masih sulit di gerakkan karena terlalu lama berdiam dengan hawa dingin. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru danau. Dalam hatinya masih tersusup angan, jika di tengah kegiatannya membaca surat nanti Chanyeol akan datang dengan memberinya kejutan, ah sedikit menghangat._

 ** _Dear my lovely mochi,_**

 ** _Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Aku ada sedikit urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Karena aku sudah berjanji, maka aku tetap menepati meskipun hanya dengan surat. Baekhyun, berjanjilah untuk tidak membenciku setelah ini. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bahagia. Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dengan baik. Dan berjanjilah untuk segera melupakanku setelah ini. Baek, aku pikir jawabanku ini akan sedikit berlebihan. Kau pernah bertanya jika hujan untuk menggantikan panas, semi untuk menggantikan gugur. Lantas salju ? Aku akan menjawab, salju untuk menggantikan AKU. Aku akan datang tepat pada saat jatuhnya salju pertama. Saat itu, keluarlah dari rumah. Aku ingin membelai wajah mu seperti biasa meski bukan dengan wujudku. Setelah ini aku akan meminta kepada Tuhan, jika tidak bisa melahirkanku kembali sebagai Park Chanyeol. Maka aku akan meminta di lahirkan sebagai butir salju, butir salju pertama di penghujung tahun._**

 ** _Always love u, Park Chanyeol._**

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk erat-erat surat itu. Memeluk seolah surat itu adalah Chanyeol. Jadi ini alasannya menghilang beberapa waktu ? bagaimana bisa Baekhyun luput dari ini semua ? urusan kecil yang tidak bisa ditunda ? urusan dengan Tuhan ? Chanyeol menghadap Tuhan, meninggalkannya seorang diri disini. Membawa pergi seluruh hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis meronta, mengabaikan jatuhnya salju pertama._

 **{CB}**

Ini tahun ke tujuh, dan Baekhyun akan tetap seperti ini untuk tahun tahun selanjutnya. Sampai Tuhan juga memberinya urusan kecil, bertemu Chanyeol misalnya.

"Kau membawa seluruh hatiku pergi, apa kau bahagia disana ?" Disela derai tangisnya ia menengadahkan telapak tangan ke udara. Menunggu salju pertama jatuh membelai kulitnya, menikmati lelehannya dengan harapan bisa merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol.

 _"Tunggu aku Baek, aku akan menjemputmu dan melanjutkan kisah kita yang tertunda."_

 **{CB}**

Ini oneshoot pertama, ngga tau ngefeel atau engga ?

Happy reading.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


End file.
